


Release

by callmecirce



Series: You're Not Alone [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: It's been months since Ladybug found him watching blood run down his arm, and he's kept his promise all that time.Rated M for references to self harm.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You're Not Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373890
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for creative expression and self indulgent shite.
> 
> You could read this on its own, but it will make more sense if you start with the first one in the series.

Adrien stared blankly at the shards of broken crystal on the floor at his feet.

Up until about ten seconds ago, those shards had been an elegant tumbler, part of a decanter set that he’d received as a housewarming gift from someone trying to use him for something or other. It didn't matter really, the set meant nothing to him, except that he had been on the point of refilling it. Now he had to deal with the mess on the floor and then find the other glass.

Why wasn’t the other glass with the decanter?

“Whatever,.” he muttered, pushing the half-full decanter of Scotch back into its place on the sideboard. The wastebasket was under his desk; he could at least gather up the larger pieces of glass now, but the rest could wait.

He knelt and absently began picking up the pieces, but he drew his hand back almost at once. He’d managed to cut his finger on the largest of the glass shards.

Because of course he had.

It was little more than a paper cut, but he was utterly arrested by the thin line of red that appeared on his skin.

Adrien hadn’t pulled his kunai from their box since that night, almost 8 months ago, when Plagg had ratted him out to Ladybug. It had been a good thing, he knew. Things had gotten better, and usually, he was grateful.

He’d kept his promise to her.

Any time he felt like reaching for that silk-lined case, he’d instead picked up his phone. At those times,  _ these  _ times, he wasn’t grateful to Plagg or to Marinette. Times like this, it irked him to know that Plagg’s interference had taken this--this  _ release  _ away from him.

He fingered the large, razor sharp piece of glass thoughtfully for a moment, then rocked back on his heels and pulled his phone from his back pocket.

“ _ Today went to shit, _ ” he typed out, “ _ and this is me still keeping my promise _ .” He hit send, put his phone on silent, then tossed it to the side. He knew she’d come over and that she’d be mad as hell when she got there, but he wasn’t going to give her the chance to talk him out of it.

He'd be okay. He just...needed to release.

  
  



End file.
